Punishment
by Doomed To Be Seme AND Uke
Summary: Manjyome is working for Edo in order to get into the Pro; however if he doesn't listen to Edo, he'll pay a price. EdoxManjyome AsterxChazz READ WARNINGS! YAOI INSIDE!


Edo Phoenix was a pro duelist

**Author-** Me

**Couple**- Edo x Manjyome (Aster x Chazz)

**Rating**- M

**Warning**- Ok, I am WARNING you. There are two adorable GX boys cross-dressing and the more feminine one fucking; which means there is sex, meaning Edo is fucking Manjyome (hopeless little uke). If you do not like yaoi, I suggest you leave.

**Disclaimer**- If I owned GX stuff like this would happen.

Edo Phoenix was a pro duelist. Pro duelist and a fucking bitch. Bitch was one of the few words to call him. He would always get exactly what he wanted one way or another; using his "sweet and innocent" act to get what he wants or even being the scary bitch that will threaten to kill you at anytime in your sleep. If you don't listen to Edo Phoenix or act like a smart ass to him, he would put you in your place and he would make sure you stay that way. Manjyome Thunder was one of the few people that could be such a stubborn brat to Edo and think he can get away from it… He thought wrong. Edo WILL get what he wants. He WILL put you in you in your place; and he WILL make sure you stay that way. Manjyome Thunder would know because…he's been down that road many times.

Manjyome Thunder has been working for Edo for a while now and pretty much has the daily routine down. In the beginning, Manjyome was running around trying to get Edo silly little requests done; trying to get through Edo's little games. Entertaining the little bitch was the last thing Manjyome wanted to do; however if he wanted to be a pro he pretty much had to be…Edo's bitch.

Manjyome was standing in his office feeling as victorious as he can ever feel. He stood up to Edo Phoenix, his boss (the bitch of the whole damn Pro Leagues), in front of everyone; finally putting Edo in his place. He embarrassed Edo and didn't play along with his little games. He didn't kiss Edo's ass, trying to please him and make Edo proud of him. No, he did the exact opposite. Seeing Edo's little shocked and pissed of face was the most satisfying thing Manjyome had done in a long time and Manjyome was nothing but proud of himself.

"Heh, that little bitch had what's coming to him. I'm sick of him telling me what to fucking do and making me a victim in his little army of ass-kissing bitches. I am so fucking awesome..." Manjyome stated while proudly loosening his tie to get ready to leave for the day. "I feel kind of sorry for him. What I said to him was pretty embarrassing and was taking it too far. Whatever, he'll get the fuck over it. What I said was true and I'm sure he'll get himself out of it one way or another." Manjyome said as he started putting his things away in his drawer.

"I _did_ get myself out of it…it was hard but my little bitchy self got myself out if it." Manjyome's eyes widened at the sudden voice. The voice was trying to sound as sweet and sarcastic as it could. It was a fake sweet, of course. Manjyome started breathing heavily and felt his heart beating fast, almost pounding out if his chest. _"Fuck."_ Manjyome cursed at himself mentally. He knew who was at the door and was as sure as hell that he was fucked (literally). The person slowly walked closer and closer (within every step Manjyome's heart beat harder) making Manjyome breath harder with every creak of the floor.

"What's wrong Manjyome? Are you _that_ scared to turn around? I'm not going to hurt you..." The person said as he stopped walking. Manjyome slowly turned around and felt his stomach drop when he saw the person that stood behind him; Edo Phoenix. _"Fuck!" _Manjyome's eyes widened at the outfit Edo was wearing and blushed insanely. What was going through Edo's sick head now? Edo was wearing a short black skirt with light blue frills on the bottom. He was wearing a black corset-like belly tank top with light blue laces and light blue ribbons on the sleeves. He was wearing black knee-high stockings with little blue ribbons on them. Around his feminine neck was a black choker with a blue heart-shaped gem. In his soft silver hair, Edo has a black ribbon with light blue laces tied on each side of his head. Manjyome slowly trailed his eyes up and down Edo's small, feminine body. Edo…he looked absolutely adorable. FUCKING CUTE!! Although he hated to admit it, Edo was adorably cute. Manjyome would always love it when Edo would get angry and start yelling at him. His beautiful sapphire, innocent-looking eyes getting with a mix of anger and frustration always turned anyone and everyone on (even straight people) His perfect feminine body that can make any woman have a run for her money; especially when his body is in such revealing and body fitting clothes that show the beautiful curves of Edo's body. When Manjyome set eyes on this boy at this second, he could already feel a bump slightly showing in his pants and it was very frustrating. However, Manjyome knew exactly what he was in for.

Edo smirked and slowly walked over to Manjyome and leaned in licking his lips. Manjyome finally noticed that Edo was wearing lip-gloss and it killed Manjyome; wanting to taste what flavor the lip-gloss was. "Manjyome…what you did in there…it was really rude of you of saying all that you said…might I say I'm fucking pissed at the fact you said it..." Edo knew what he was doing to Manjyome and he loved every second of it. He loved making Manjyome want him when Manjyome knew he couldn't. Edo slowly trailed his finger up Manjyome's chest and smirked cutely at him.

"Tell me, Manjyome... Were you proud when you embarrassed the famous Edo Phoenix? Did you feel victorious when you said everything you said and made Edo Phoenix seem like a fake bitch?" Manjyome slowly shook his head and tried not to look at him as Edo leaned in. "N-no…I'm...sorry…" Manjyome said, feeling a little scared. "But you had what was coming to you…I'm sick of being your little bitch and I'm sick of being told what to do!!" Edo slowly glared at him and held Manjyome's wrists and pinned him to the desk.

"Listen, Manjyome Thunder…you're under MY roof…when you're under my roof you obey nothing but my rules. You live for me now. You are officially my bitch and I can tell you to do WHATEVER I fucking want. If you want to go far in the pro leagues, the first thing you have to do is start listening. You're having a hard time with that, and now that you disobeyed MY orders and made me seem like a complete idiot in front of the press and in front of my other bitches… Heh, I'm going to put you in your place." With that being said Edo pulled Manjyome from the desk, by the wrists, and held his wrists together. His hand slowly started to trail up Manjyome's shirt and start teasingly trail his fingers over the sensitive spots on his chest. Manjyome's eyes widened and immediately started moaning. "A-ah…Edo-chan…n-No…" Edo smirked and decided to shut his bitch up by leaning into Manjyome and kissing him roughly; immediately sliding his tongue through Manjyome's mouth and running it along his tongue. Manjyome started blushing even more and started to moan through the seductive kiss. Edo knew that Manjyome was more than turned on and that was definitely part of Edo's plan. He slowly broke the kiss and started skillfully running his tongue over Manjyome's neck, making sure he got the sensitive spots on his neck. Manjyome moaned loudly as the instant result. Edo smirked and whispered ever so sexily and cutely into Manjyome's ear. "Are you going to listen now...? Do you want me, Manjyome? Do you want to make me happy now…?" Edo said as he teasingly trailed his feminine hand down Manjyome's pants; lightly touching Manjyome's aroused member. "A-AH!! EDO-CHAN!! Y-yes…I want to make you happy…p-please…" Manjyome said. In reality, Manjyome loved every second of this. He loved it when Edo would be all sluttish and make Manjyome pay for what he did. It turned him on more than it should.

"Heh, how cute; I know all the spots that make my bitch want only more." Edo slowly let go of Manjyome and walked over to Manjyome's closet. He walked into the walk-in closet and instantly chose the outfit he wanted his victim to wear. He threw it on the desk and coldly stared at Manjyome. "Wear this…" Manjyome's eyes widen and looked over at Edo. "W-what…you want to wear THIS?" "Did I fucking stutter? Yes, you fucking brat, I want you to wear it. Now put it on." Edo demanded as he folded his arms all bitch-like. Manjyome sighed and nodded as he walked in the closet and got dressed as fast as he could to make sure he doesn't test Edo's patience.

After a few minutes Manjyome walked out wearing a short black shirt with lilac frills on the hem of the skirt. He was wearing a black belly shirt tank top with lilac laces. He also wore black stockings with lilac ribbons on the top. Manjyome walked out of the closet blushing insanely and held his hands behind his back nervously and looked down. "E-Edo-chan…I'm, uh…ready…" Edo smirked and trailed his eyes hungrily up and down Manjyome's body. He slowly walked up to him and grabbed his wrists pushing him onto the desk and pinning him down. Edo leaned down and starts nibbling on Manjyome's neck and teasingly licking over making sure to leave a mark. Manjyome clenched his fist and started breathing heavily, letting out a small moan.

Edo went in between Manjyome's legs and slowly started grinding against Manjyome, making sure he teased the moaning boy beneath him. Edo felt that Manjyome was very sensitive, even though Manjyome never admitted it; however, Edo knew. Edo's hands slowly trailed up Manjyome's skirt and started slowly trailing his hand over Manjyome's frustrated member; trailing his fingers teasingly over his sensitive spots through his panties. "Manjyome…you're enjoying this more than you think aren't you?" Edo whispered cutely, but sexily. Manjyome stared up at Edo while breathing heavily and biting his lip, trying to prevent he moans that were trying to sneak through his lips. Edo blinked and smirked when he saw how much Manjyome was teased. With that, he leaned down immediately taking Manjyome's lips, eagerly sliding his skilled tongue all around Manjyome's mouth.

He spread Manjyome's legs even more and started grinding himself against Manjyome even faster and harder. Manjyome's eyes widened and started moaning loudly through the kiss. "Mmph!!" Manjyome broke the kiss. "E-Edo-chan…I'll do anything…p-please…don't tease me anymore…I DO want to make you happy…I want you to be proud of me- AH!!" As Manjyome was saying his sentence, Edo bit Manjyome's neck; just to hear his cry. He leaned back up and licked his lips. "Heh, you want to make me satisfied with you, Manjyome? Do you want me to be proud?" Edo moved from between Manjyome's legs and leaned against the edge of the desk. Edo smirked even more. "Satisfy me, bitch…I want you to make me feel good. If you do just that…MAYBE I'll punish you and put you in your place. It depends how good I feel." Without hesitating, Manjyome quickly got off the desk and stood right in front of Edo.

Manjyome leaned into Edo kissing him as dominantly as he could and even started to nibble on Edo's bottom lip. He started to trail his hands down Edo's cute frilly panties and started trailing his fingers around the sensitive tip of Edo's erection. Manjyome then started to lightly nibble on Edo's neck and sunk to his knees. "Edo-chan…I'll make you feel _really_ good..." Manjyome whispered. Manjyome slowly pulled the panties down and grabbed onto Edo's shaft. He slowly started to move his hand up and down Edo's arousal and started teasingly trailing his finger all around the tip. Manjyome knew he was doing exactly what Edo wanted; hearing the satisfying sounds Edo was making reassured him. "A-AH!! Nnngh…Manjyome…" Edo started blushing and started getting his oh-so famous and oh-so adorable face. Manjyome loved that face because it showed that he was doing a good job. He started to slowly trail his tongue around the tip and started to suck on it lightly. Edo started clinging to the edge of the desk and started making soft moans. "Manjyome…AH!! C'mon…do it…" Edo glared while blushing slightly. "Remember, I'm the one making sure you do it right…if you don't give me what I want then you're not going to get what you want…now…DO IT!" Edo demanded, almost screaming.

Immediately obeying, Manjyome slowly put Edo's erection in his mouth and started trailing his tongue all around Edo's frustrated member; making sure he got all the sensitive spots (the spots he knew so well). Manjyome started licking the tip then started moving his head up and down slowly, savoring the precious screams Edo was making. "Mm..." Manjyome moaned while moving his tongue skillfully around Edo's erection. "AH!! MANJYOME!! NNGH!! I-I'M CLOSE, AH!!" Edo practically screamed. Even though Edo was a hardcore bitch, he was a sensitive uke; meaning that his screams from a minor blowjob was only the beginning.

Manjyome heard Edo's screams and started moving his head up and even faster while holding Edo's hips still; making sure Edo didn't move that much. "A-AH!! M-MANJYOME!!" Edo screamed, finally releasing his orgasm into Manjyome's mouth. Manjyome instantly pulled away and coughed slightly as some of Edo's cum went down his throat; some hitting Manjyome's face. Manjyome licked his lips and stared up at Edo. "H-how…did I do, Edo-chan?" Edo continued panting and continued blushing and looked down at Manjyome as he asked. He smirked and pulled Manjyome by the shirt licking some cum off of Manjyome's face. Edo trailed a finger up Manjyome's chin and bit his bottom lip teasingly. "You did…ok…you're nowhere as good as Ryo, though…so don't get too proud." Edo whispered cutely and sexily. Manjyome sighed and pouted while blushing slightly.

Edo smirked and pulled his cute little panties up (for now) and grabbed Manjyome by the wrists hard and pinned him back on the desk. He then held Manjyome's wrists together hard, so he wouldn't get loose, and then started trailing his other hand on Manjyome's erection though his frilly panties. Edo whispered. "You did well enough…now I'm going to get you for what you did…" Edo let go on Manjyome's wrist and started kissing down; from his chest to his abdomen to a still frustrated arousal. Edo kissed Manjyome's erection through his panties causing the raven-haired boy to make a light gasp.

Edo slowly pulled down Manjyome's panties and started teasingly licking up and down Manjyome's erection. Manjyome clung to the edge of the desk, and continued breathing heavily. "E-Edo-chan…p-please….I really want you to teach me a lesson, AH!!" Edo started trailing his finger around the tip of Manjyome's erection and then started moving his hand up and down slowly. "Really…you want me to just give it to you after what you did to me; after the way you embarrassed me?" Edo said, as he continued moving his hand up and down slowly. Manjyome moaned even louder and continued blushing insanely. "AH!! I-I'm sorry…p-please…I won't ever embarrass you ever again!! I won't ever be a bad boy... AH!! I-I REALLY WANT THIS!! PLEASE!!" Edo smirked at the sudden scream. "Well…since you begged so nicely, I guess I could give you what you want..." Edo started licking around the tip again before putting Manjyome's whole erection in his mouth. He slowly started trailing his tongue all around the sensitive spots and slowly started moving his head up and down. "AH!! E-EDO-CHAN!! T-THIS FEELS- AH!!"

Manjyome bit on his knuckles trying to prevent himself from moaning; which really didn't work out. Edo took his erection out of his mouth and started licking up and down with his skilled tongue; swirling his tongue around the tip. Edo put the erection in his mouth again and started moving his head up and down even faster. "Mmm..." Edo moaned. "EDO!! AAAH!! I'M STARTING T-TO FEEL- NNGH!!" Manjyome moaned while shaking his head. Edo started trailing his fingers over the sensitive spots near Manjyome's erection. "E-EDO!! I'M SO CLOSE!! I-I FEEL- AAH!!" Manjyome swung his head back and closed his eyes shut. He screamed while finally releasing his orgasm in Edo's mouth; some getting on his face. Edo pulled away and started licking his lips while licking some off his fingers. "Heh, you can really scream, not that I mind of course." Edo smirked and started leaning up at him and leaning in, with their lips just inches apart. "Manjyome…do you want me…? I want to hear you scream it..." Edo whispered cutely and sexily while pulling down his own panties and slowly spreading Manjyome's legs. Manjyome started to blush insanely and bit his lip. "E-Edo-chan…" Manjyome gasped and got interrupted when Edo started moving his hand up and down Manjyome's arousal. "Answer the fucking question, you little slut." Edo even slowly entered Manjyome's entrance just slightly, making sure he teased Manjyome. "Y-YES I WANT YOU!! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!! FUCK ME SO HARD AND FAST PLEASE!!"

Edo smirked at the sudden scream and leaned down, licking his lips. "Heh, that's always your answer…I never get tired of it…" Edo started to enter Manjyome slowly but hard making sure he was in Manjyome all the way. Edo also started to make a little moan while entering Manjyome. Manjyome clung to Edo's shoulders and started screaming very loudly. "A-AH!! Edo…p-please go harder…." Edo started moving his hand up and down Manjyome's erection slowly making sure he got the sensitive spots. At the same time Edo started moving himself in and out hard but not fast making sure he barely hit Manjyome's sensitive spot. "M-Manjyome…beg for me NOW!!" In immediate response Manjyome started screaming very loudly and moaning; satisfying Edo's demand. "E-EDO!! PLEASE GO HARDER GO FASTER!! I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE!!" Edo started moving in and out even faster and even harder while smirking down at him. "Manjyome…you really want me, huh? You always do…you very well know that you get punished every time you deceive me…tell me…do you do this on purpose just so you can get fucked by the cutest boy ever…?" Edo asked while leaning in and whispering. Edo started going slower and not as hard; barely making any effort to hit Manjyome's sensitive spot.

Manjyome blushed insanely and started tearing up. He wanted to get fucked so badly. He wanted Edo to teach him a lesson. Hell, he just wanted to get laid by the famous Edo Phoenix. "A-ah!! I-I-!! Nnngh!!" It was hard for Manjyome to talk. How could he when he was getting a hand job from Edo? Edo glared down at Manjyome and started trailing his finger around the tip of Manjyome's erection. "Answer me, bitch…Now!!" Manjyome started panting hard and bit his lip. He started to wrap his legs around Edo's waist. "I-I WANT THIS!! I REALLY DO!! I WANT YOU SO BADLY!! I DO THIS SO YOU CAN DO ME!!" Edo blinked and smirked. "Heh is that so…?" Edo then pulled out of Manjyome and lie on the desk. "You want me…Manjyome….then get it yourself…" Manjyome made a frustrated moan as Edo pulled out of him and immediately climbed on top on Edo and positioned himself on Edo's erection. He slowly started to push himself down on Edo's erection so it can enter him. As he pushed himself down all the way he started to moan. "Edo-chan…nnngh…" Edo smirked and placed his hands on Manjyome's hips. "Ok…go hard….hard and fast. You're the one who wanted this, right?" Manjyome nodded while moaning. He slowly started to move himself up and down. "AH!! NNNGH T-THIS IS- AH!!" He kept moving himself up and down even faster and harder; teasing himself while barely hitting his sensitive spot. Edo kept making moans and started helping Manjyome move up and down faster; lifting him up and down.

"Heh, you want this to last longer than you intended, don't you? Teasing yourself when you're in control..." Edo said seductively. Edo started to slowly move his hand up and down Manjyome's erection fast; making sure he teasingly touched the sensitive spots. Manjyome started moaning even louder. "A-AH!! I-I FEEL-!!" Manjyome said practically screaming. Manjyome started to move himself up and down even faster; hitting his sensitive spot hard and fast. "Manjyome, answer me this question…heh, are you my little bitch?" Edo asked while moving his hand up and down even faster, while moving his finger around the tip of Manjyome's erection. Manjyome quickly nodded and he started moving up and down even faster and harder; hitting his spot hard, fast and perfect. "YES!! I AM!! I'M YOUR BITCH!! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!! I WANT TO PLEASE YOU, AAH!!" Manjyome screamed while moving even faster while tearing and blushing. Edo smirked and started moving his hand up and down in motions with Manjyome. "That's what I like to hear, slut…now cum for me, NOW!!" Manjyome nodded and proceeded with moving harder and faster making sure he satisfied his "master". "I'M SO CLOSE!! AH!! I'M GONNA-" With one last move Manjyome pushed himself as hard and fast as he can. "E-EDO-CHAN!!" Manjyome screamed while releasing his orgasm all over his face and both his and Edo's torso. He rested his hands on Edo's shoulders and started pant. He continued tearing while smiling slightly down at Edo. "C-cum…for me...please…" "Nnngh, M-Manjyome...AAH!!" Edo closed his eyes shut as he finally released his orgasm inside of Manjyome. Manjyome started panting even more making a loud moan as Edo came inside of him. Edo started panting as well. He sat up and help lifted Manjyome up and off of Edo's satisfied erection. He slowly put on his pretty frilly panties. Manjyome got off the desk and laid on the couch (Manjyome has a couch in his office), panting and blushing while tearing.

Edo smirked and flipped his hair. "I hope you learned your lesson, bitch. Next time you disappoint me or disobey me…I'm going to do a lot more than punishing you. Got it?" Manjyome sat up and pulled his skirt down and looked up at Edo glaring slightly. "Y-yes…Edo-chan….I got it." Manjyome said stubbornly while pouting. As Edo turned around and started walking away Manjyome sat there and smirked slightly. Y'know, getting punished by one of the cutest and most dominant boys in the world really isn't that bad. Manjyome still hasn't learned his lesson and never will. "By the way, Edo…" Edo blinked and turned around waiting for Manjyome to finish his sentence. "You're definitely not as good as your little boyfriend, Kaiser-kun…I'd rather get fucked by him than you anytime."

Yep, still didn't know how to keep his damn mouth shut.

**OWARI!!**

Yea, that was my first ever lemon. And it figures it's with Edo x Manjyome xD. I hope you enjoy it and I hope I make another lemon!! That was fun. Again, this was for my bestie friend and I hope she enjoys it!!

Doomed to Be Uke- March 11th, 1991


End file.
